The Prince of Time
by Yu-Chan's-Lover
Summary: After the Oracle is stolen by the remaining forces of the Titans, six Demigods are chosen to find her after a prophecy is found in her room.
1. The Prologue

I walked up to the borders of Camp Half Blood deep in thought. Kronos had lost the last war, but under **my**command the titans would win this war. But first I had to capture that pesky mortal Rachel Elizabeth Dare,"the Oracle," and my weapon would be completed.

"Sir," I heard a soft voice calling.

Aha,I thought. My spy, Bill,a son of Nemesis was calling me from behind a tree.

"Is everything according to plan?" I asked as he stepped out of the borders.

"Yes sir," He replied, "I am just going to start a distraction and your way will be clear."

"Good," I said, "Now go."

He sped off and I waited until I heard a loud clamor and then I walked throgh the barriers. How could they have thought they would stop a titan?

I walked until I came up to a big blue building, "The Big House." Nobody was in sight, Bill had done his work well. I stepped through and walked up the stairs until I came to a room with a red door. This was where she would be, I opened the door and stepped through. There she was,her backed turned to me, sitting down on a chair with a device in her ears. I took out a coil of rope from my pocket. This would be over in just a moment. Then she turned around and caught sight of me. Her eyes widened and before I could move,she opened a separate door I had not noticed before and darted through it before it shut and I could hear a bolt lock slide into place.

I had less than 5 minutes before I had to leave. I walked up to the door, grasping the handle and wrenched the door open, breaking the handle and winced as her hand came flying through the air and caught me on my cheek, but I had no time to waste. I grabbed her and with a swift blow, knocked her out. I tied her up and then dragged her out of the Big House. I frowned as I heard people approaching, apparently the distraction had ended. I lifted the girl and ran out of the camp, past the borders. I grinned as I saw that old horse Chiron, galloping to the porch. Then I snapped my fingers and teleported myself, and the girl away.


	2. James

James POV

My day had been going great until my long-lost dad appeared in front of me after twelve years with no contact. It was supposed to be the best day ever. My sixteenth birthday. The last day of Spring Break. My friends and I had planned the whole day. First we were going to see the new fantasy movie that had come out on Friday, then to the park to try out the new archery range. I've never missed a shot, which is always surprising given that I have a lazy eye. Afterward we were planning on going back to my house for some proper partying. But that was before my life was changed forever.

I was woken up, as usual, to my mom throwing something at me.

"Wake up, squid! You don't wanna miss out on your own birthday, do ya?" My mom shouted into my room. She's always been a lively sort, and always comes up with weird nicknames for people. I mean really, Squid?

Okay, let me back up. You're probably wondering who the heck I am and all that. I'm James McAim. I've lived in Louisiana since my dad stopped coming by when I was about four. My mom and I moved to New Orleans and married this man from the Caribbean islands that had been attending Law School with her two years later. Since then we'd had a pretty peaceful existence. I was in a lot of musicals and I sang in the choir at my school, so I was pretty well known in the area. Now that we've got that covered, let's get back on track, shall we?

I sat bolt upright, kicked off the covers, changed into my usual attire (khakis, black t-shirt, and my fedora hat), and headed out the door to wait for Joey and the others to pick me up. I grabbed the stick I had carved out of a cypress branch and began to practice the forms my stepdad had taught me. Hey, I might as well kill the time.

"Nice swinging, champ. You've got a good sword arm. Of course, I always preferred to use a bow."

I nearly jumped out of my Reeboks. I turned around and there, leaning up against one of the willows on our street, was a blonde guy wearing a one of those Blues Brothers. He had a suit, a multicolored tie with a design that looked like rays of sunshine, aviator sunglasses, and a fedora like mine. He had teeth so white they looked painted. In short, he looked like a male model who had joined the mafia.

"Who in the name of all things dramatic are you?" I asked. Hey, this guy had just appeared in my front yard, I think I had the right to ask.

"Oh, straight to the point. I like that." Movie star dude observed. "It's been a while since I appeared to one of my children. Yup, I'm your dad. Sorry about not showing up for the past eleven birthdays, but I'm usually busy. Being a god isn't easy, you know" His perfect smile never wavered.

As you can imagine, my mind was reeling. My dad? Gods? WHAT?

"What are you TALKING about?" I demanded. "How can you just appear in front of me, claim you're my father, then start talking about you being a god? Explain yourself!" I really hate it when people don't give me a straight answer.

My "dad" stayed smiling. "It might be hard to believe, kiddo, but you're part of something much bigger than you know. You remember the greek myths, right?"

My eyes widened. I loved Greek mythology. I used to spend hours in the Parish Library reading about the greek gods and heroes. There wasn't a single myth I didn't know.

"Yeah, I more than remember them. I'm a whiz at that stuff." I said, raising an eyebrow. Where was this guy going with this?

"Well, then I think you'll be glad to know that all those old stories are real. I'm Apollo," Music Man proclaimed. He took one of his hands out of his pocket and a ball of fire sputtered to life in his palm. I watched the flames dance in amazement.

"See?" Apollo asked, his smile growing. "I'm Apollo, god of the Sun and the arts. You're my son. Why do you think you've never missed a shot in Archery classes? What about why people always say you're so dramatic and that you've got a great singing voice? It's my ichor kicking in. You're my son, and I've come to claim you. Though, this is a step out of tradition..." I figured this guy would go on talking for hours if I didn't shut him up. My mind wandered. What was I supposed to do now? I'd just found out my dad was one of the greek gods. Great, now what? Should I bow down or give him a hug? I looked down at the stick I was still holding. No, I had a better idea.

WAP!

"OW!" Apollo yelled. Huh, apparently greek gods aren't invulnerable to wood sticks. Apollo rubbed his head. "You caught me by surprise", he muttered. At least that annoying smile was gone.

"That... was for leaving my mom after I was born, AND THEN leaving again after coming back when I was four. On top of that, how about every time I won an award during the State Choral Festival? How about all those Christmases you missed? Huh? Well?" I yelled, swinging the stick again. This time, he caught it.

"Look, I know that I haven't been there for you when you needed me, but I was there during all your musical shows and contests. Gods can be in multiple places at once. I was there, you just didn't see me. And I brought gifts," He said hurriedly. Obviously, this guy wasn't used to dealing with hostile teens.

I froze mid-swing. What did he mean, he was there? And gifts? As if giving me something could make up for twelve years?

"Here", Apollo pulled out a flash-drive. Nothing fancy. I took it from him. "Open it", he encouraged. I slid it open, and it changed into a sword. Yes, an actual sword. I examined the detail. Swords was another of my obsessions. I knew every detail of a good blade. The hilt and cross-guard were made out of polished black wood, and the four-foot blade was made out of some kind of bronze. I held it upright. The balance was slightly forward, so swings would have extra momentum.

"It's name is Pathos," Apollo commented.

"Passion," I translated. Where had that come from? I never studied Greek.

"Exactly. Oh, and one more thing" He touched my fedora, light coming off his fingers. "Your hat's magic now. You can store anything you want in there, and there's already a quiver of arrows, a yew bow, and any musical instrument that you can imagine." I took off my hat, reached inside, and pulled out a clarinet, the first instrument I had learned to play. That was when Apollo made the final statement.

"Now we've got to get you to New York"

"Wait, WHAT?" I demanded. "Sure, it's nice you've come for my birthday and given me magical items and all, but I am NOT going to move in with you or anything like that!" Who did this guy think he was? Okay, he was a god, but still.

"Look James, do you know what you are? If your dad is a god, what does that make you?"

"A demigod," I answered immediately.

"Uh-huh, and demigods are meant to be trained, or monsters will kill you. Yes, those are real too. You've got to get to Camp Half-Blood, where demigods are trained to survive. I've already run this by your mother." Apollo stated grimly.

"Look, you can't just waltz in here, claim you're my dad, and then tell me to go cross-country to some place I hardly know anything about!" I yelled.

"It's the only way. Oh, look at that. See what I mean?" He pointed behind me. I turned around, and I saw a horror of horrors. A green lady with snake tails instead of legs was slithering down the road, coming toward us with a spear. I swore.

"Okay, changed my mind. Get me out of here! Wait, will everyone be safe?" I had to ask.

My dad nodded. "They only want you. Once you're out of their reach, they'll leave everyone else alone."

"Alright, then I say it again: Get me out of here!" I yelled at him. With that, Apollo, Greek god of the sun and music waved his hand, and everything vanished in a flash of gold light.


	3. Nolan

Nolan's POV

I had been racing the nymphs in the woods because they were the only creatures that could give me a challenge and wouldn't try and kill me if I lost. I started walking back toward camp, I saw the sun begin to rise over Long Island Sound and I saw a small flame shoot off the surface. It flew across the sky and crashed into the shore a few yards from me. I ran over to see a boy sitting in a smoldering crater; he was dressed in simple clothes and had a fedora on top of his head. His eyes began to open and I reached out my hand to help him up. He grabbed my hand and pulled himself out of the small crater before patting off his closes and took a look around.

"Where am I," he asked.

"Camp Half-Blood; let me guess, you just turned 16," I said to him as he kind of looked shocked that I knew.

"Today is my birthday, how did you know?" he questioned me.

"Every so often, a demigod or two will come flying out of the sun on their 16th birthday. Normally they are children of Apollo. Is that your dad?"

"That's what he told me before he launched my like a rocket," he said with some anger in his voice. "By the way, my name is James McAim, what's yours?"

"Nolan Swift, son of Hermes," I said back as I once again reached out my hand for a hand shake which he accepted. "Come on, lets get you to the Apollo cabin before the Ares kids find you. One of my friends will take good care of you."

We started walking back to camp as I listened to him talk about his day so far. What he had planned and how he was going to meet a friend of his. At one point he went to take out his cell phone to call him but I took it away before a fury or a drakon showed up. I knocked on the door to the cabin and Malcolm answered the door. I told him who was standing behind me and some of the other Apollo demigods dragged him in and showed him around.

I started heading back toward my cabin, hoping that there wasn't a prank waiting for me and that all my stuff was still there. I might have been the only son of Hermes that didn't take part in cabin pranks and didn't steal other peoples stuff (unless they took mine).

However as I reached to turn the doorknob, the camp alarm began to sound and I began running for the Big House with my hand around my hammer pendant, ready to activate it at a moment's notice. A few campers were already there with most of the others pilling out of their cabins in battle armor and pajamas. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I forced myself to the head of the growing crowd of people. Chiron walked out of the house holding a small letter sized piece of paper.

"The Oracle has been kidnapped. I am announcing and emergency meeting of all the cabins in exactly one hour. Spread the word, for things are not looking good," he said with his face showing signs of depression, but not wanting the other campers to notice.

I ran back to my cabin and opened the door telling Travis what was going on. He took a step back before regaining his balance and told the campers to get in line. After that, we all headed for the meeting place.


	4. Tsumi

Tsumi's POV

I was in the sword arena as the camp alarm sounded. I turned Αναβάτη φαντασμάτων or Ghost Rider back to it's normal form which was a black wrist band as I ran to the Big House and heard that the Oracle was kidnapped and that there would be an emergency all cabins meeting and seeing as how my half brother Nico was gone on some mission for dad I was the head counselor so I stayed near the meeting area and looked at Chiron, his white stallion body twitching with worry.

"Chiron what does that note say?" I asked worried about Rachel since she along with Timaeus and Tony were the ones who welcomed me to the camp. Chiron said, "You will find out when everyone comes back for the meeting."

Once everyone was there I looked around and saw Linda Crow my friend and the daughter of Nyx who showed up around the same time as me and I also spotted Timaeus Maxwell and Tony Catanino both sons of Apollo with a new boy wearing a fedora and I also spotted Nolan with his brother Travis as Chiron stomped his hoof against the floor to get everyone's attention.

"As you may all have heard our Oracle Rachel Elizabeth Dare has been kidnapped and this note has a prophecy that she must have wrote before she was kidnapped it reads as follows."

_**The West's greatest tragedy plays again,**_

_**With the downfall of those who reject all men.**_

_**Destined foes hide the pact they refuse to break,**_

_**As Prometheus's living weapon begins to wake.**_

_**His father's weapon reforged as his own,**_

_**The prince of time shall clash with the prince of spirit and bone.**_

_**The skull and horse shall lead the line,**_

_**To face the final battle in a forest of pine.**_

_**Death's heir shall meet the scythe in one final brawl,**_

_**And if the hero is defeated, Olympus shall fall.**___"

After Chiron finished reading the prophecy everyone looked at me since I was the only prince of spirit and bone around. "What? It can't mean me! I mean look there's also Nico whenever he's around. As for the Skull that could mean me but come on! Prometheus is laying low after the second Titan war remember..." I said but apparently nobody was convinced by my argument as they started trying to decipher the prophecy.

"Listen Tsumi this prophecy may be about you or it may be about Nico we will not know until the time comes for this final brawl with this prince of time." said Chiron as he stamped his foot to get everyone's attention. "For now we shall have Tsumi be the quest leader and he shall choose his companions."


	5. Jordan

Jordans POV

Tsumi had looked stunned after hearing he was chosen to lead the quest.

Me? I was thinking about who would go. I was pretty sure it would be me, Nolan, Kari, Courtney and maybe an Apollo kid. Alexius would have been the obvious choice...he had gone on my quest after all but he was unavailable. I stopped as I had that thought. An Apollo kid...James McAim had been given a rare privilege by his father:with his rare entrance. Surely, that meant he was powerful. Maybe I should tell Tsumi about him.

I started to walk up to him and stopped as I saw Nolan and one of the older Ares' cabin members talking to him. I stopped in sudden doubt. Maybe I would not be picked after all. When I had gone on my quest I had chosen my friends as my members but I had had a double reason to pick them...they were all experienced and powerful demigods. Me, I had only known I was a demigod a year. Sure over the summer holidays, my mom had carried me over to Percy (our mom's were great friends now...a book writer and an artist) and he had helped me to control my powers and improve my swordmanship..I was now excellent at swordfighting though Percy still won the fights.

As a matter of fact, I had always thought Percy would hate me, I mean he was a hero of a Great Prophecy and he now learned that he had a sibling which now probably meant he could have more. But, Percy instead treated me as a little brother...which I was...and always looked out for me. He had been one of the first to tell the campers to stop comparing me to him for everything, that I was a person too.

Also he had taught me the following abilities:

the ability to create water

the ability to freeze water

the ability to use said frozen water to create weapons...if I concentrated I could even use them as swords and knives...I could harden the blade to a point that is was as strong as Celestial Bronze.

the ability to create minor storms

the ability to summon earthquakes

"I have decided, Tsumi annnounced, "Nolan, Kari,Jordan, Courtney and A..."

He was suddenly cut off by Nolan who whispered something to said something back then Nolan said something again and Tsumi nodded.

"And James will be the ones to come with me on my quest."

I grinned with pleasure and rushed to tell him thanks. So did all the other members...except for James. He looked stunned. Instead of going to Tsumi, who was crowded by the other campers, I went to James. He looked at me fearfully.

'I came here just today." he said, "how can I go on a quest?"

"Very few children get the privelage of your entrance," I answered," It means you are special. You will do fine."

"He's right you know." Nolan interrupted. Startled I spun around. All the quest members stood behind me and the other campers had left. Mr. D had left too, even though he had not said a word throughout the entire meeting, which was unusual.

I left Nolan to encourage James and pulled Tsumi aside.

"Thanks for picking me!" I said with a grin.

"No problem," he said

"You must prepare," interrupted Chiron," You will leave tomorrow."

After James had regained his composure we left and packed our stuff.

I pressed the second stone in my ring...my father had modified my ring after my quest. He had given me a few magical duffel bags that were connected to my ring. I could pack whatever I wanted in them and I could reach inside the bags through my ring.I could even look into them from my ring! Because of this I alread had a quest-prepared bag nearby. I could even add stuff to it through my ring!

The only thing I carried with me was my sword (in its ring form) and nector and ambrosia.

So I just fell on my bed and thought of the quest. It sounded like Olympus would fall if we thoughts were interrupted as I heard a knocking on the door.

I went and opened it. It was Nolan.

"Finished huh," he said, "with the magical bag to ring thing?"

"Yep," I answered

"Me and Tsumi are just checking the quest members don't need anything," he said.

"I could hold extra stuff for you," I offered.

"No need. I have all my stuff," he said, "Anyway I've got to go check Kari now,"

"Bye,"I said as he left.

Five minutes later someone knocked.

"Come in," I said.

Tsumi came in with a massive book bound in black leather. He handed it to me and I saw it had no title.

"It's an encyclopedia about monsters," he said.

He told me to pack it in my magical bag and then he left.

I flipped through it for a while then I packed it. A few minutes later I was sleeping.


	6. Kari

Kari's POV

I can't believe Tsumi picked me, I thought he'll pick Linda because she's like his bestest friend, but then again whatever.

I pack my stuff, my bracelet that could turn into anything I want, except an arrow and a bow. So I pack my bow and arrows on my bag. I was in the middle of putting nectar and ambrosia when Nolan knocked at the door.

"Hi Kari, You okay with your stuff?"

"Yah, Hey Nolan why do you think Tsumi choose me? I mean Linda's there and all. I'm not really that powerful. I mean I'm just 14 years old unlike you guys." He smiled at me.

"You're special thats why. Don't worry even if you're one of the youngest, you'll do just fine. I'll check on Courtney, bye Kari," Nolan left me all alone to wonder.

This is my first quest, ever since I was claim by Nyx with Tattoos on my forehead. Did I mention I was just claimed 2 years ago? Oh whatever.

I was leaving the cabin when I bumped into James. "Sorry."

"Sorry." I saw worried all of his face or was it nervousness? Whatever it is I'm pretty sure he's not okay.

"You worried?" He nodded.

"I just can't believe, I'm going on a quest, I can't even get over with my dad being the god of Sun and Music!" We both laugh.

"This is also my first quest. I just got claimed 2 years ago. I guess we're both in the same league. "We started talking about our lifes before we were claimed, we have so much in common about what we feel about this whole Greek thing that we started to show each other what we can do.

He started playing the flute, and as he plays my mind started to wander to a place where there's peace and no trouble.

"Hey Kari, do you know how to play the flute?" I answered him with my utmost honesty.

"I know how to do the Do Re Mi Fa So thing but after that I know nothing else." He gave me the flute and started teaching me how to play Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. I wish that for that moment time would stop so we can stand there and forget all about the danger awaiting us.


	7. Courtney

James' POV

I can't believe that I'm going on another quest. It hasn't been very long since my last one. I hope that this one is a success. Everyone is hoping that. I am having a hard time trying to figure out where to go or what to do from what the prophecy. At least I am prepared with everything in my backpack and my sword in my pocket.

I love my sword. In its sword form there's that beautiful, sleek celestial bronze blade that is tinted blue with a dolphin carving on the handle. When I'm lucky it's in the my pocket in the form of a smooth, sea-green, oval-shaped stone with wave carvings on it.

Knock, Knock.

"Come in"

"Hey Courtney, you got everything packed?" Nolan was standing in the doorway.

"Oh yeah, I think." I said checking my backpack again. "Yep, I'm good"

"Good. I'm also supposed to tell you that we are leaving in an hour. We'll meet at the big house."

"Okay, I will be there." I said as Nolan closed the door behind him.

I turned back to my bag to check it one more time to find that I had everything I needed. I won't need Jordan to pack anything for me because I have all I need in my backpack. Just then Jordan came in and went over to his bunk and looked into his ring.

"Do you need me to pack anything for you?" He said looking up to see that I was zipping up my backpack with that content look in my eyes that meant I had finished.

"Got everything I need in here." I replied patting my small black backpack. "I'm gonna get some more rest before we leave for the quest. You should do the same. Who knows when we will get to sleep."

I went to sleep. I'm not sure if Jordan decided to sleep or not because I just went out like a light thinking about the quest. Then I started to have a dream. It was in the afternoon and there was a bright sign that said "Welcome to Wisconsin". Then the scene changed. We were walking through a forest. In the corner of my eye I could see the moon. Stars lit the sky shining through the tree branches.

"We will camp here." Tsumi said drearily. "Courtney, can you take the first shift?"

I nodded. We all started to unpack our sleeping bags and place them on the ground. It was a good call by Tsumi. The ground was just right and it was shaded by trees. Everybody settled down. It was quiet except for the occasional owl. I had the first watch so everyone went to sleep and I just sat on my sleeping bag thinking about my friends at camp.

Then I heard a noise coming from the bushes. I sprang to my feet, sword in hand, ready to fight. Then the bushes shook at the other end of the clearing. There was a noise coming from another bush too now. Then four, five, six. "WAKE UP!"

I sprang up from my bed scared to death. What happened? The attack, what was in the bushes? Jordan was on the other side of the room looking over worried. I can't tell him. Not anyone. It might not even happen so I don't need to worry anyone. I looked over to Jordan and said "I'm fine". He looked away clearly not believing me. Then I looked at the clock to find that we were leaving in five minutes. I grabed my stuff and headed out the door with Jordan.

We got to the big house where Tsumi, Nolan, Kari, James, Chiron and Argus were waiting for us.

"Do you have any idea where to go first?" asked Chiron. Nobody looked like they had an idea.

"Wisconsin." I replied. Everybody looked at me with puzzled looks. "I had a dream and in it I saw a sign that said 'Welcome to Wisconsin'. If nobody else has a better lead I think we should go there."

They all looked at each other and finally Tsumi said "Okay we will start at Wisconsin and see where it takes us."

We all piled into one of the Delphi strawberry service delivery trucks and Argus drove us to a train station. There we all got our tickets and boarded the train to Wisconsin. It was a long ride and everybody was fairly silent, all in thought. I looked over to James and the look on his face told me the shock was really starting to sink in. "It's not that bad. Alot of campers go on a quest right after they arrive. Plus you've got five experienced campers with you. It's gonna be fine." After I said that James seemed to calm down a bit. I looked out my window and I almost couldn't believe what I saw. "That's the sign from my dream." The other campers looked out the window too, to see the sign.

"Then I guess we are on the right track." replied Kari.

Then the fear sank in. If I saw the sign then maybe the rest of my dream is also going to happen. About an hour later we got off. There we had dinner at some cafe. Then we headed into the forest to see if there was a lead there. It started to get dark and the others were getting tired. The moon was in the corner of my eye. Then we came to a clearing.

"We will camp here for tonight." Tsumi said drearily. "Courtney, can you take the first shift?"

I nodded. I got this strange feeling, like deja vu, but worse. The feeling wouldn't pass. It just kept getting worse. Everybody went to sleep while I just sat down thinking about all my friends here and at camp.

Then I heard a noise coming from the bushes. I sprang to my feet, sword in hand, ready to fight. Then the bushes shook at the other end of the clearing. There was a noise coming from another bush too now. Then four, five, six. My dream. This was my dream. "WAKE UP!"


	8. James II

I had thought my day couldn't get any weirder, but then the wolves attacked.

Alright, REWIND: I had been launched from the sun into a Camp full of "demigods", where they trained to fight monsters, rode pegasi, learned about the greek gods, and had Capture the Flag games where everyone was at risk of getting killed. In short, it was my personal paradise. And now, because of my dramatic entrance, I was chosen for this quest to go across the country to rescue the Oracle with four elite demigods. Nolan Swift, a guy who I'd started to look up to as a hero. Tsumi Tanake, ultra necromancer dude with the black sword. Jordan and Courtney, son and daughter of Poseidon, both awesome sword fighters and the best navigators around. Then there was Kari... that daughter of Nyx I couldn't get out of my head. She and I had seemed to get along... nah, I was just being stupid.

So, we had gone to Wisconsin, and I was FREAKING because I had no experience with real swords or fighting monsters (yeah, my cabinmates filled me in about those. Malcolm's a cool guy). All I had was this huge sword my so-called dad had given me, along with a magic Mary Poppins fedora. No offense, Apollo, but ya coulda taught me a few things!

Present: "WAKE UP!"

I jolted awake. I was in a tent with Nolan, Tsumi, and Jordan. They all had been woken up as I had and were reaching for various items. A necklace, a wrist band, a ring, random jewellery. At least, that's what I thought until they tunred into weapons, namely two swords and a sledgehammer. Then they dashed out as one like they'd been doing this all their lives, which they probably had. I sat there, thinking of how I couldn't help. Then I remembered. I had magic items too. I took out and opened Pathos, then took off my hat and reached inside. I needed to find what I could quickly. My teammates were in danger, for crying out loud! I pulled out a bow, a quiver of arrows, and some Celestial Bronze grenades. Heck yeah, now we were talkin'.

I ran outside to find Courtney and the others fighting for their lives against some kind of giant wolves. Their fur color was hard to decide, cause just looking at them made my eyes ache for some reason. Kari and Courtney had joined the picture. Kari had a black bow and was using arrows like mad, while Courtney was using a bronze and blue sword. Nolan crushed their skulls, Jordan froze them, and Tsumi used shadows to swallow them, but the wolves kept coming out of the trees. It was like they were coming out of the trees themselves.

Well, I thought, if you can't beat them one by one, kill them all at once.

I strung my bow, uncapped a grenade, tied the grenade to the end of an arrow, then dropped to my knees and nocked it.

"GET DOWN!" I hollered. I'm pretty sure that the others got the message, cause they looked over, saw my Molotov Cocktail on a stick, then dived for cover in dtches.

I pulled the arrow back, then let it rip. It sailed toward the wolves, the seconds 'till the explosion ticking away. The one that looked like the Alpha tried to snatch it in his jaw, but he never got the chance.

KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

It was like a huge, hot hand swatted me away. I was blown backward, blinded by the huge red light my grenade had caused. Wolves, trees and me were all blown away. I hit the dirt HARD. The last thing I remembered before blacking out was a voice, probably Tsumi's, shouting "YOU'RE INSANE!"


	9. Nolan II

Nolan's POV

I got up off the ground with a ringing sound in my ear. I looked around as a few of the others got shakily to their feet. While launching a grenade at the enemy might not of been my first plan, it did have the added benefit of creating some space for us to maneuver around, but it also made it easier for the wolves to surround us. As the wolves began to close in, a loud howl could be heard from the darkness and a large shadow began to move closer. As the figure entered into the moonlight, the large wolf-shaped shadow remained, but the figure was in the shape of a man clad in fur clothes.

"Who are you and why are you attacking us?" I asked, but the man just looked at me and smiled with his razor sharp teeth sending a shiver down my spine.

"My wolves and I were just looking for a quick bite to eat, but you demigods sure are giving me trouble," he said as if us not letting him eat us was an insult. "As for my name, you can call me the Beast of Bray Road, or just Bray for short. It is what the people of this area have called me ever since Western Civilization moved here."

"A werewolf?" came Kari from behind me.

"Yes, I was sent here to intercept you on behalf of my lords." He said. "They are very interested in your little quest, but they don't need all of you to come." He then turned to his wolves, "Rip them apart, but leave the one that smells of death alive."

The pack started to close in around us. I could knock a few out, but not only did I have to defend myself, but also make sure that the wolves didn't attack James who was still out cold. However, Tsumi seemed to have the same thought because the ground opened up and two skeletal warriors wielding swords arose from the ground in front of James.

"Good idea; now, I don't care who it is but someone give me some cover," I said as I sprinted toward Bray. A wave of water rose from a nearby creek as Jordan and Courtney used the water to wash away the first wave of wolves. At the same time, four more wolves were swallowed by their own shadows and disappeared.

"You fool, bronze cannot harm me, only silv…" but he didn't have time to finish as I smashed him in the chest.

"How is that possible?" he howled in pain as the imprint of my hammer head on his chest began to slowly heal.

"My hammer may not be 100 percent silver, but Hephaestus really went all out on this thing and even used his own metal for the handle, I was hoping that some silver was in it. But some silver is more than enough to hurt you," I said confidently as I was more than a little happy that I was right about my hammer, it was my favorite weapon but I still hadn't learned all its' tricks. I didn't even learn it could generate heat until the time I almost froze to death in Alaska awhile back.

"Wait, you mean you didn't know?" Jordan yelled from the creek as he froze another wolf that was about to attack Kari. I didnt have time for an answer as Tsumi was helping his undead buddies cover James, but one of the wolves took off the skeleton's arm while another dragged its' body into the woods. the other warrior had already lost a leg and was yelling that it was only a flesh wound, kind of funny as it didn't have any flesh to wound. I needed to end this fast, thankfully that was what I was good at. I ran at Bray again, but now he was on to me as he began to morph into his wolf form. I jumped into the air hoping to hit him square between the eyes, but the wolf's teeth closed around me, maybe not my best plan as I was swallowed whole. I was now in the stomach of a giant wolf and there were only two ways out and I wasn't going out the other way.

I gripped my hammer and I could feel the heat begin to build. I started slamming my hammer against the walls of the wolf's stomach and I could hear Bray whimper in pain, I then felt his stomach muscles shift and I was forced back up his throat. As I fell on the ground, Courtney looked at me in disgust and Jordan just seemed happy I was still alive as he froze another wolf. That was it, as Bray morphed back into his human shaped form I called to Jordan.

"We need information; Jordan, put him on ice." He seemed to understand as Courtney let loose a wave of water all around Bray and Jordan froze him, except for his head. I got up and brushed myself off, but I was covered in slime from head to toe so brushing myself off wouldn't do much but I didnt let it bother me as i walked up to him with my hammer in hand.

"Now, who are you working for?" I asked as I help my hammer close to his head.


	10. Tsumi II

Tsumi's POV

I had looked at the skeletons I had summoned to fight Bray and was surprised that one of them had a sense of humor, but after the fight and Jordan froze Bray in solid ice I decided to take up the interrogation since it pretty much said "Leave the one that smells of death alive." Well, I was the only one that smelled of death so Bray had to have meant me. I walked up to it and put Ghost Rider up against its neck knowing full well it wouldn't hurt it as I looked to Nolan and nodded pretty much saying if he doesn't talk whack him.

"Alright Bray, I believe that's what you wanted us to call you. Now tells us who you're working for and who wants only me alive?" I asked as Bray growled and tried snapping at my face.

"I will never betray King Lycaon!" screamed Bray as I growled right back and caused the shadows to form around my hands and pressed a newly formed claw against his throat. "Tell us who hired Lycaon and who in turn sent you!"

Bray snapped again and I could hear minute cracking in the ice. "Jordan! Add more water he's trying to break free." I said as Jordan did as I asked and sent more water. Bray struggled more and growled as he realized that he wouldn't get free as I nodded at Nolan who gave the werewolf a good smack on the head causing him to yelp and whimper.

"Okay okay okay! It was the Titans that hired my King to come find you!" he said pointing his snout towards me. "Lord Prometheus said that if we stopped you this quest would fall apart." screamed Bray as I looked at him and then the others and muttered. "Prometheus... The one good Titan that betrayed the Olympians in the last war... What is he up to this time!" I screamed grabbing my sword and stabbing Bray in the throat knowing it would do nothing but my anger had built up to it's max. "Tsumi!" screamed Courtney as about a dozen skeletons crawled through the ground and grabbed my friends. For some reason i couldn't hear her. My anger was blinding me as I growled at Bray and the shadows became a werewolf like form around my body and howled. "We'll let you go but tell your king and Proooooometheus, I don't fall that easily. If Nyx herself couldn't even get me to yeild and she had that wimpy god son of Ares using his powers and still didn't get me to quit, I highly doubt you a lowly monster will make me. Jordan let him go. Nolan one good smack on the head." I said as my eyes had turned pure black and seemed to glow with a hatred that only Ares himself coulda brought.

Jordan stared at me as the skeleton holding him let him go and he released the werewolf who started running as Nolan threw his hammer and whacked Bray on the head. "WE'LL BE BACK!" he screamed as he disappeared into the woods.


	11. Jordan II

Jordan's POV

I watched as Bray ran away screaming for revenge. Although he had answered our questions, the answers had raised even more questions.

For instance, why had Prometheus started a new attempt to overthrow the gods? He was a coward and would not have made such a bold move if he did not know something the gods did not.

There was also the matter of Lycaon. He was a very powerful lycanthrope. It was not good that he was hunting us down. His pack were very good trackers. Which meant they would be back. There was probably even more powerful monsters after us as well.

To make matters worse, only Nolan had a silver weapon. I mentally slapped myself as a thought occurred to me. Without saying a word to the others, I pressed the second jewel on my ring and started digging through my pre-prepared duffel bag at camp.

I grinned as my hand closed around another bag inside my duffel bag. I yanked it through my ring ( anything can come through, no matter the size ) and put it on the floor in front of me. It fell with a metallic noise.

The others stopped what they were doing (helping James to his feet ) and looked at me.

" Um…Jordan what are you doing?" Nolan asked with a confused look on his face.

" You know my mom is an artist and a sculptress right?" I asked.

Everyone except James nodded.

"Well, she has been working on a sculpture for years now. It was finished a few weeks ago and she sold it for a**huge**sum of money." I continued, " and she gave me a whole lot of it to but whatever I needed.

" So that bag is full of.." Tsumi was the first to catch on.

"Yep, it's full of weapons" I replied.

Everyone took a minute to let this sink in. In that time I started rummaging through the bag. I grinned as my hand touched yet another bag…labeled 'Silver Weapons'.

I took it out and started handing out weapons.

I gave James a box full of silver-tipped darts, while me, Tsumi, Kari and Courtney each received a silver bladed dagger. Nolan had his hammer, so he did not need anything else.

Everyone took their weapon, still looking a bit shocked. After they all packed the daggers away, we continued on our way.

It was an hour later when we stopped to rest and eat. There was a large river flowing just a few meters away, while there was a large range of hills about a half-kilometre away. As we stopped and started to bite into some sandwiches we had packed, we heard a loud roar. We all jumped up, reaching for our weapons. We all spotted the cause of the disturbance at the same time. At the peak of one of the nearby hills, there was a massive black dragon.

The dragon was totally black. It was at least a hundred and fifty long. It's jaw was huge, and it was filled with rows of massive teeth. Even from a half-kilometer away, I could tell that the teeth were as long and thick as my hand. The paws of the dragon were each adorned by five claws. Each claw was a foot long. But neither the teeth not the claws was the frightening part. The tail was the scary piece. Fifty feet long, the last fifth of the tail was covered in a bone plating. The plating was covered in spikes were as long as my body and there was a whole lot of spikes on the dragon's tail. Once that tail hit you, you were dead.

I heard Tsumi mutter something that sounded like "Yabe" in Japanese.

Before any of us had time to do anything more, the dragon took flight and came towards us.

Instantly, James started to fire arrows at it. As the arrows raced to intercept the dragon, I stopped James from firing. All the arrows simply bounced off the dragon's hide.

" We will need really strong blows to hurt that thing," I said, " But we need to stay out of the way from the claws, teeth and tail. Nolan, try and distract it so we can get on its back. James, you help him. Try to aim for the eyes. Courtney, Kari, Tsumi and me will go on its back. I think we should go for the base of the skull."

Tsumi shrugged," Seems fine by me."

The dragon had now landed. It roared again and looked at us.

Nolan immediately ran straight at the dragon, with James behind him. The dragon immediately focused on them and lunged at them with its mouth. Meanwhile, Tsumi and I were curving around the dragon with Kari and Courtney struggling to keep up. Fortunately, the dragon was not moving much, it was just swiping and lunging at Noaln and James. It took a minute before we were at the dragon's side, between the 2 sets of paws.

"H…How do we reach up?" panted Kari.

I concentrated and caused some ice to raise us until we stepped onto the dragon's back.

" Nice." Commented Tsumi.

We all raced to the base of the dragon's skull. Suddenly, the dragon writhed and we almost fell off its back. I guessed that James had hit one of its eyes. We reached the base of skull and started hacking with our weapons. Terraemotus, my sword, immediately bit deep into the dragon's scales. Ghost Rider, Tsumi's blade, had the same effect. Kari and Courtney's blades did not even leave a scratch however.

" What's going on!" yelled Courtney, " My sword is not working!"

"My dad blessed my sword!" I answered " Hades did the same for Tsumi. That means they are stronger."

"What do we do then?" asked Kari with a tremor of fear in her voice.

I reached into my ring and pulled out a battle-axe (I really love my ring) and handed it to Kari.

"Use that, " I replied.

Whap! There was a noise like something heavy hitting the ground and I saw that the dragon's tail had come dangerously close to hitting Nolan.

I flinched and redoubled my efforts, swinging my sword near the spot Tsumi was hitting, maximizing the effectiveness of the weapons.

I grinned as Terraemotus and Ghost Rider suddenly smashed trough the tough scaly layer, revealing soft flesh underneath. here was still the problem of getting to the brain though.

I heard James yell in pain and fear, and I came up with a desperate idea. I held out my hands, dropped Terraemotus and formed a long ice spear in my hand. Without hesitation, I drove it into the dragon. It went in at least 6 feet before the dragon suddenly roared….with pain not anger. I had hit a vital spot.

"Everybody get off!" Tsumi yelled.

I instantly swept us off the dragon and onto the ground with a wave, making sure I grabbed Terraeotus. We all watched as the dragon crumbled until only a single black scale was left, its spoil of war. I picked it up and held it.


	12. Kari II

Courtney's POV

First off, if it weren't for the events of today I wouldn't have had a problem with the wolf. First my dream was follow through to be a wereWOLF. No wonder I was uneasy. Then there was the dragon right after. It's really scary when your weapon doesn't work. You are just there in the middle of everything and you can't do anything but hope someone can do something. At least we had Tsumi and Jordan. If their weapons didn't work James wouldn't have been the only one hurt. I hope James is okay. Last time I checked things were going fine and Kari's healing magic was working.

Tsumi came out to take his shift and let me sleep. I went to bed and was out like a light hoping I wouldn't have another dream. Luckily I didn't. I don't need anything more happening that I don't tell the others about.

"Time to get going" Nolan's voice came from the door of the tent. I had a good sleep and it looked like the others did too. James looked like he was doing well now. I'm glad Kari could help him. I like having her here. I'm glad that we have such a good group.

"Okay, so I think we should just walk around for a while and see if we can find any leads. Anyone have any better ideas?" Tsumi asked. Nobody had any other ideas so we started to pack up. After we finished packing up we started to wander around looking for possible clues. After a while of walking around-

"Guys you have to come look at this." Nolan said running towards us. "I found something that might give us a hint."

We all raced after Nolan failing to keep up as he ran. James was doing great considering that he was hit by a dragon last night. Kari was beside him while the rest of us were making sure that we could still find Nolan.

I finally caught up to Nolan, Jordan and Tsumi. They were all looking into a clearing. It was creepy and looked like it had been deserted. There were spider webs everywhere (I was so glad that one of the Athena kids wasn't there). Then I saw something that sent a shiver up my spine. There were many giant cocoons. They were about the size of humans.

Then, across the clearing, I saw three people. I ran over there to see who it is and possibly what they know. As I approached I saw it was three people. The one on the right was a strong and tall girl. To her right was another girl that was tall and thin girl. I think she might be a dryad. A few feet away from them was someone I recognized. She had jet black hair with a silver tiara. That tiara did not at all fit with her punck-rock look with her 'death to Barbie t-shirt'. It was Thalia, daughter of Zeus.

All of a sudden she gained consciousness. Sword in hand she tried to get up in one bound but then fell over. Then she looked over to us and seemed very relieved. "Good, it's just you. I thought they came back."

"Who are 'they'?" asked Tsumi. "What happened here?"

"We were attacked by Arachne. She sent a group of giant spiders after us." Thalia said sounding a bit shaken. Then she looked around. "I see that Phoebe, Rowan and I are the only ones that didn't get wrapped in spider silk. It was terrible, we didn't realize there were so many when they first came. And I need to tell you something. Now."


End file.
